ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Banila
was one of two ancient kaiju that were accidentally released, and the counterpart to Aboras. Subtitle: History Ultraman Banila is one of two ancient devil beasts sealed away eons ago and the archenemies of Aboras. The destructive twin behemoths remained trapped within their capsules until the container for both capsules was unearthed, Banila's having fallen out. While Aboras’s capsule was taken by the Science Patrol, Banila’s accidentally got transported to the dump were the dirt from the excavation was taken. During a storm one night, Banila's capsule was struck by lightning, Banila was released. Banila immediately set about his path of destruction once more. The Science Patrol began attacking Banila, trying to stop it from entering the city but with no success. The military arrived to try to stop Banila but they too were no match for the ancient devil beast. After Aboras was released from his capsule, both instinctive rivals met at the Olympics grounds and battled viciously. Both Banila and Aboras appeared to be evenly matched in both physical strength and special abilities. However once the Science Patrol arrived, they focused their efforts on finishing off Banila since he was attacked the most. Soon enough while Aboras was distracted, the Science Patrol shot out one of Banila's eyes, weakening Banila greatly and allowing Aboras to finish it off with its acidic foam, dissolving its flesh reducing Banila to nothing. Trivia *Banila's roar was a sped up version of the Toho monster, Anguirus. *In the original screenplay, Banila was to team up with Aboras and battle with Ultraman. *The body of Banila's suit would later be used for the monster Imola in the series Kaiju Booska. *Banila looks like a cross between a pig and Red King. *Banila's ghost was seen in the Monster Graveyard in episode 21 of Ultraman Mebius. *This episode was later featured in episode 54 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Demons Rise Again! Aboras vs. Banilla!!". *Banila is one of few monsters that Ultraman does not fight. The☆Ultraman Banila reappeared in episode 27 of the series The☆Ultraman. Yet another Baladon kaiju, Banila was unleashed alongside Aboras and the pair instantly began to battle. After trading blows like gigantic boxers, the pair was interrupted by the Science Garrison’s bombing of the alien island. When the flames died, Ultraman Joneus was in the midst of combating Red King. Banila and Aboras moved in to aid the island's strongest monster, but a quick shot of his Planium Ray, Joneus instantly destroyed both Aboras and Banila. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Banila reappeared in the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Much like their original counterparts, Banila and Aboras were locked away long ago in special sarcophaguses (rather than capsules) After Banila's sarcophagus was found, WINR translated the hieroglyphics and revealed the warning of the existence of the two devil kaiju. Fortunately, they could only emerge if their sarcophaguses were exposed to certain sounds. After WINR found out Aboras released, Banila's sarcophagus was released as well. The two devil kaiju met in a Los Angeles neighborhood on the outskirts of the main city where they began to battle. Aboras seemed to have won the battle with his melting liquid until Banila used "acidic reformation" to continue his attack. As the two devil kaiju fought each other again, Kenichi Kai turned into Ultraman Powered. During the battle, WINR used a special machine to emit 23,000 herts, greatly weakening both devil kaiju and allowed Powered to destroy Aboras and then Banila with the Mega Specium Ray. Trivia *This is the only series in which Banila fought an Ultra. *In this series, Banila's roar is a sped up Varan roar. *Banila also possessed a rather odd ability to reform completely, even after being destroyed. This is seen when he melts from Aboras's acid, only to return minutes later. However, this ability is NOT present when he is destroyed by Powered's Mega Specium Ray. *Both Banila and Aboras share a weakness in The Ultimate Hero: highfrequency sounds can stun them both. *It is possible that the reason Banila didn't reform after being hit by Powered's Mega Specium Ray is because his weakness (highfrequency sounds) could have prevented him from using his reformation ability. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with Aboras and several other monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Banila returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman X Banila reappeared in the Ultra Series, Ultraman X. Banila was among the dormant Spark Dolls on Earth, but after a strange solar flare bathed the Earth, it like others, was awoken. Banila was first seen attacking its nemesis, Aboras in Moscow, specifically near the Saint Basil's Cathedral. Data - Joneus= Banila (Joneus) :;Stats *Height: 55 m, *Weight: 20 000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *None - Powered= Powered Banila :;Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Underground :;Powers and Weapons *Flames: Powered Banila can fire a stream of flames from his mouth. *Reform: Should Banila’s body be completely destroyed, he can instantly reform a few minutes later should there be any sort of remnants of him left. oh_wow_how_it_burns.gif|Flames Powered Banila Reform.png|Reform }} Merchandise Banila was released by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series in 1998, both in the numbered and un-numbered tags. Banila sports 4 points of articulation and was made in a bright red vinyl and a Promotional Unpainted figure was also released, he stands at 6in tall. Powered Banila, on the other hand, was also released, this Banila stands at 7in tall and is also bright red. Banila was labeled number 38 in the series. Rarity Banila is pretty rare, he is part of a red pack series banila-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Banila from Bandai Japan poweredbanila-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Powered Banila from Bandai Japan 310417402856.jpg|Mini Big Head Banila Gallery Ultraman Bannana.JPG banila rise.png 20140412_1287395.jpg Banila 0.jpg Banila and Aboras WOWOW.png AIP-2011-12-05-19h10m42s182.jpg Banily vs abory.jpg Shot.png Banila.png Bnl.png Banila and Aboras.png baunlerp.PNG back and side.PNG face.PNG The☆Ultraman Banila Aboras Jonias.png Banila Aboras Jonias I.png Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Banila Powered I.png POWERED-ABORAS-BANILA.jpg POWERED-ABORAS-BANILA II.jpg Ultraman X File:Aboras + Banila X.png Other Banila Spark Doll.png|Banila's Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Banila Aboras Capsule.jpeg|The Banila and Aboras Capsules. banicpet.PNG|Banilla Concept Art kazumine_banila_by_sudo5348-d9wk9b5.jpg|Comic 'Ultraman' (1968) 1st battle Ultraman vs Banila Banila stagesuit.png|Banila in a stage show id:Banila Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Beryudora's Back